


Defective Abnormalities

by TsukinoKyrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Magic, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoKyrin/pseuds/TsukinoKyrin
Summary: 'abnormaləbˈnɔːm(ə)l/adjectivedeviating from what is normal or usual, typically in a way that is undesirable or worrying.'...You know, being in a school full of abnormal people makes you quite normal.(A collaboration between GalaxyUnicorn0-0 on Wattpad and Tsukinokyrin on Ao3)





	Defective Abnormalities

_Sometimes, what you see isn't real._

_Sometimes, all you see are illusions._

_Sometimes, unbelievable things are believed in. Things that aren't so real._

 

_...And sometimes, these things turn out to be true._

 

_An academy, hidden away from civilisation. A place where 'specials' are cultivated and nurtured,_ moulding _dreams into reality._

 

_However, not all dreams bring happiness._

_Nightmares are dreams too, and they can make us delirious._

_That academy is found somewhere, yet nowhere. It's known to be able to save_ humanity, _but in exchange for your sanity._

 

_If you don't even know what's true and false, then what's the point of figuring anything out? When you're considered better than everyone else, you make the rules._

 

_An academy that seemed so blessed, was but an illusion._

_A front for the chance to put them to the test._

_Intelligence. Tolerance. Insanity. Morals. Bravery._

 

_But not in that order, and never just them._

 

_Someday you'll realise, believing that everyone is equal isn't that easy._

_Not when there are so many differences between us all._

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between GalaxyUnicorn0-0 on Wattpad and I.
> 
> "Beginning chapters might be short, but please bear with us :)
> 
> Well, this book is actually less shitty than my other books.
> 
> Now, let's have a word from TsukinoKyrin !"
> 
> A word.
> 
> Jk.
> 
> Sup? I'll be co-writing this train wreck. Also, art. 
> 
> Please support us! 
> 
> (I don't know what else to say so I'll be leaving now before I say something weird.)
> 
> Go support her! https://my.w.tt/ifUKNtCnfL


End file.
